


honey and autumn berries

by ourlastbreath



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, a tiny bit of angst, probably not the proper way to use that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourlastbreath/pseuds/ourlastbreath
Summary: it all seems better than heaven to hoseok: the lingering taste of honey and autumn berries that resides in hyungwon's mouth; the way his nose brushes against his own; the way his body fits so perfectly in his arms. and if hoseok was to die right now, he'd die a very unhappy man because he can’t fathom a life — currently lived or amongst the stars — without hyungwon.





	honey and autumn berries

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this fic, don’t forget to hit the notification bell, subscribe, smash that like button, and check out my patreon.

it starts as a simple brush of lips — calm, chaste, caring. hoseok cups hyungwon's cute chubby cheeks in the palms of his hands and he presses their foreheads together in a loving action. he feels like he's swimming in the flood of emotions that pour out of the younger man's eyes and his heart swells. he feels himself fall deeper in love as the blood in his veins rises like a tidal wave with each puff of hyungwon's breath that caresses his lips. closing his eyes again, he brings them together once more, pressing his lips more passionately against hyungwon’s and moving his hands from the reddened skin of hyungwon’s face to hold his waist.

he smiles a bit when hyungwon whimpers at how he playfully nips at his lower lip before parting his lips in reckless abandon. hoseok knows the potential sacrifice hyungwon is making right now by being here in his arms, kissing him, silently professing his love to him through his actions and hoseok can't feel any happier than he does now. he would think he is the happiest guy on the planet but then he supposes that there is probably someone out there in the world whose partner just gave birth or who recently passed the scholar’s exam or something equally as amazing and possibly more amazing than hoseok canoodling with the love of his life.

they part when hyungwon presses his hands to his chest, pushing him away slightly. he watches as hyungwon takes in short breaths through his slightly bruised lips, enamored by the flush of his cheeks. it is so easy being captivated by the beauty that is chae hyungwon, by the pure innocence the younger man radiates off of him and hoseok wishes that hyungwon stays like that forever.

he smiles when hyungwon blinks up at him, eyes shimmering five thousand variations of love and captures his lips again. the younger man’s hands play in his hair, elegant fingers twirling and tangling the black strands. there is no hesitation when his tongue finds its way into hyungwon's mouth again, familiar and welcome. it all seems better than heaven to hoseok: the lingering taste of honey and autumn berries that resides in hyungwon's mouth; the way his nose brushes against his own; the way his body fits so perfectly in his arms. and if hoseok was to die right now, he'd die a very unhappy man because he can’t fathom a life — currently lived or amongst the stars — without hyungwon.

"i love you," hyungwon whispers against his lips and hoseok sighs contentedly, nuzzling into his lovers neck. he places feather light kisses along the pale column. when he reaches hyungwon's lips again he pecks them and steps back a bit, hyungwon's arms lowering to hang over his shoulders.

"i know," he whispers back and he realizes this is the first time since they've been meeting for that past six months that hyungwon has said what hoseok wishes he would hear every second of every minute of every day. "i love you too."

"i need to return. father looked like he wanted to kill me the last time he caught me with you like this."

hoseok nods and lets him go because he would hate to bring hyungwon's life spiraling down because of his selfishness. he knows that hyungwon can't afford the things his parents would do if they found out about their meetings.

after all, hoseok is forbidden to see hyungwon as hyungwon is the precious crown prince of divaldi and hoseok is just the servant boy gifted to the royal family by one of the prince’s many suitors.


End file.
